Angulok Helkhende
Angulok Helkhende Original birth name: Angulok Panborn Also known as: Anghel (friends and family) Since he was born, he was a different child, who played by himself, no close friends. Before his sorcerous power showed up, he knew he was different than the others, he knew he was something else, he had something else. His family decided to call him Anghel because of his sister, who coudn't say Angulok when she was a little girl. After his power came up, he started some kind of seclusion, especially after he killed his dad and his brother was always working, his sister went to someone else's home and he spend most time of day alone, seeking for self-knowledge, trying to undestand his power and what he was. He came out of this seclusion when his brother was about to leave their city. He came back a different person, talking to everyone, charismatic, made some good friends, even kinda popular among those with his age. He needs to undestand magic and what was that vision he was having. He is so curious about everything related to spells, dragons, family or what happened to the world that he can get killed for it, and he always gets ahead when it comes to talk to someone (Background, Traits and Flaws) BACKGROUND Right after the Heroes of Morpork left to plant the seed, Hagar Amakiir found Chaenath Meliamne, sister of his disciple and they started to fight together against the demons around the old Sacred Tree. When the New Tree fell down and the world started to suffer, they decided to go where people needed them the most, and went far away from the big cities. From this noble lineage and after many generations, came Hillas Panborn, an honorable high elf, who lived traveling this new dirty world. From the other side of this story, we have a beautiful human girl who was raped by a dragonborn sorcerer, Raswunax, and had Wurg Helkhende, a human with dragonskin and light blue eyes wich looked like ice. He was part of the first men who walked on this new world after a longe period liveing in underground bunkers. He spended his life looking for his father. He had a family and this lineage resulted in Vakin Helkhende. Hillas and Vakin met when she was about 15 years old. They married and a few years later had his first son. He was born with a dragonscales skin, a light blue eyes and his father killed him before dawn. They had a tavern and Hillas started to drink, but was still a good man and they had his second half-elf son Aivar Panborn. Aivar had the same light blue eyes that marked his hole family, generation after generation. He had marks on his skin that remembered his brother's, but it wasn't scales, just some separeted marks, none visible. Hillas drinking problem got a little worst, but they had his third half-elf son. Angulok Panborn, same pair of eyes as his mother's family and same kind of mark his brothers had, a little more than Aivar and it was not scales like the dead brother. Then a half-elf girl, Shyael Panborn, same eyes almost no marks on her skin. After their daughter, Hillas started to drink more, sometimes he spend as much gold as he's got on a day. About 15 years later, Hillas's drinking problem got really worst and he started to hit his family, starting with his wife. As a half-elf develop slower than human, Aivar was like a 5 years old boy and his mother was already 50 years old. As she grew older, Hillas got worst and when she died, he started to hit them all. Aivar knew his father from before, but Shyael e Angulok didnt't and Angulok hated him more then any of'em. Aivar was really good with swords, as a kid he showed he could be a good fighter. Shyael was alwas kind with peaple, she started to help her brothers with the bruises caused by their father. Aivar was like their guardian, always trying to get atention to himself when dad was mad so the others woudn't be too hurt, but Anghel wasn't like that, when no brother could be hurt, he used to provoke his father even more just by looking at him, especially when he said he was no longer a Panborn, but a Helkhende. When Anghel was like a 8 years old human, he started to feel different and one night he had a nightmare that he was speaking in a different language and runing from an Ice Dragon. He woke up with a strange feeling. He felt his body getting warm, his hands wore shaking and some kinda light balls wore floating around him. He started screaming to his brother, but he wasn't sure he was talking in common language. Aivar coudn't undestand, but Shyael woke up and answered in common. Suddenly, Hillas showed up drunk and started to hit Anghel, who tried to get away. Aivar tried to get in the middle while Shyael cried, but nothing worked. Then, Anghel's body kinda responded for itself and his father was thrown to the ground. Silence was in the air, nobody undestood what happened. Hillas stood up and crashed something on Anghel's head leaving a scar close to his left eye. He left screaming that it was bad, Anghel was a bad. After that, Aivar told his brother not to use that kinda thing anymore. Anghel hated his father, and now it was even worst. Every day, he was the choosen one be hit. At least none of his brothers suffered as before. Every day he could, he went far away from home to focus on that power but with no success, sometimes for a few days. Aivar was training to be a fighter on a guild, and Shyael was taking care of their house. Sometimes they hadno gold and food, so Aivar needed to get a job. One day, Hillas got drunker than ever, got home and started to hit Anghel for no reason, he was like a 13 years old and got a injure on his arm. Hillas left and Shyael got close to Anghel and started to say a few words . Anghel felt better, no pain but Hillas came back and saw that scene. He got the a knife and went to Anghel, Aivar, for the first time, stood against his father and tried to fight him but got a superficial cut on his stomach. Anghel was frightened and couldn't move a finger. Hillas was so mad and went to Shyeal saying she was a witch like her brother and that he was going to kill the three of'em. That's when Anghel started to move his arms, speaking that other language and a huge light shined the room. When they opened their eyes, Hillas was down on the floor, bleeding to death. After that, Aivar had to became a man and focused on working in the tavern and with the guild. They had some relatives and friends to help, and Shyael went away to someone's house. Although he was stil a kid, Anghel started his seclusion to get to know this power, and told Aivar about it. One night, he had this dream where he had wings and flew across those lands, it was different than it really is. On the flor, there was a dragon shaped shadow and he saw a huge tree, surounded by demons and lots of trees, than a city full of poor poeople and there was a huge protected garden, than some hills with dwarves praying for some kinda deity, than a huge human city, where his shadow stoped following him. He didn't konw any of those things, there was no green on this land, not even a single flower, but he knew what he wanted to see someday. He spend everyday trying to meditate, to repeat what he had done before, trying to understand his dream that started to happen very often. Aivar didn't care about this anymore, but told his brother that it was dangerous to let anyone know about it. He promesed he would leave the city to find anything about their family and this ability. Angulok wanted to go with him, had the same reason but also wanted to see everything… just wanted to get away from everything he knows, find new lands, new people, knowledge, those green things.